


The Fairytale Got Twisted and Decayed

by ravendite4



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexuality, Vulnerable Robert, brief mentions of gordan, mentions of violance, well roberts dad hitting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendite4/pseuds/ravendite4
Summary: “No.” Robert said angrily. “He would have hated me marrying Aaron. That’s everything he didn’t want for a son. He made that perfectly clear thank you very much Victoria.”Everyone keeps mentioning how proud Robert's Dad would be of him and one day he snaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic for the Robron fandom and it seems I have a thing for vulnerable Robert. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome x

It was a Friday afternoon and Aaron and Robert were in the pub along with Adam and Vic discussing the plans for their upcoming wedding. Aaron was currently telling them about one of the few indulgences they had allowed themselves- a vintage car to take them to and from the venue, while Robert was just listening to his fiancé talking allowing himself to get excited for the big day in just a few weeks. When Aaron finished telling them about their plans for the car Adam looked just as excited as Aaron and Robert did about the it. They were all car nerds and if you couldn’t splash out on a vintage car for your wedding day, when could you? It was then that Robert noticed that his sister was staring at them grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“It sounds amazing guys!” Vic exclaimed “I’m so excited for yous twos! Mum and Dad would be so proud of you Rob.”

“Don’t. Please don’t.” Robert replied curtly so his sister feeling Aarons hand grip his knee under the table, Aaron being the only person who knew what had gone on between him and his father.

“Look Robert” Vic began, “I know it might still hurt to think about Mum and Dad, but you can’t keep blocking out those memories to protect yourself from your grief. You’ve got to keep the happy memories to remember them by. They would be so proud of you and they would love Aaron.”

Robert scoffed at Victoria and he felt Aarons grip on his knee tighten. He wasn’t sure if it was a gesture of comfort or warning. Maybe both. All Robert knew was that the thoughts of his Dad being proud of him or more the fact he wouldn’t had been proud were giving him an overwhelming urge to cry like he had in the woods with Aaron. He wouldn’t. Not in front of Vic. But the urge was still there none the less.

“Maybe Mum would have been proud of me. I’d like to think she would. And my god, she would love Aaron you’re right Vic. But Dad. There’s no way in hell he would have been proud of me.” Robert replied feeling himself getting increasingly upset and voice must have betrayed him as Adam gave him a curious and an almost concerned look, and Aaron moved his hand from Roberts knee to the small of his back and begun rubbing small circles with his thumb in the hopes of calming Robert down.

“Don’t be stupid Rob…” Victoria began. Robert felt Aaron tense up beside him at those words and Robert himself felt anger start to rise in him. He knew Victoria didn’t know what had gone on and he really didn’t want to tell her and ruin the memories she has with her Dad, but it still hurt to be called stupid for getting upset about it.

“…Dad loved ya and you might not have always seen eye to eye but he would have been so proud to see you marrying Aaron for all the right reasons, being there for Aaron when he needed it most and for stepping up to the plate with Liv.”

“No.” Robert said angrily. “He would have _hated_ me marrying Aaron. That’s everything he didn’t want for a son. He made that perfectly clear thank you very much Victoria.” He told Victoria, perhaps too loudly as people in the pub had stopped to listen, tears pricking at the corner of Roberts eyes and anger coursing through his veins. With that Robert got of his chair and stormed off to the back room. Slightly concerned, Chas who was behind the bar, tried to stop him on his way back but he just brushed her off and continued to the back room.

“What was all that about?” Victoria asked Aaron and a very confused looking Adam, Victoria herself confused and slightly concerned at her brother’s reaction.

Aaron knew exactly what it was all about, but didn’t answer Victoria’s question or Adams curious gaze, instead he just apologised and went after Robert to check if he was ok. On his way out Chas also tried to stop him but he too just ignored him, hoping his Mum would keep her curiosity at bay and stay out of the backroom for at least a few minutes, and continued walking out of the bar leaving Chas giving a confused look to Victoria and Adam who themselves looked just as confused.

When Aaron entered the backroom, he saw Robert hunched over on the sofa, his head in his hands and breathing deeply. Aaron walked over and sat down carefully beside Robert on the sofa but he got no acknowledgment from the elder man. Sitting next to Robert, Aaron could tell Robert was quietly crying and it broke Aarons heart, especially when he knew exactly what this was about. Aaron resisted the overwhelming urge he had to just take Robert into his arms and hug him knowing that if Robert was upset or angry, especially when it was about his dad, he might not want to be touched. Something Aaron understood far too well.

“Rob?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to startle Robert.

Robert slowly lifted his head from his hands and looked at Aaron with eyes red from crying and glassy with unshed tears, but didn’t say anything. Aaron dared to put a hand on his knee and when he wasn’t shrugged off or got any reaction from it he decided that Robert was ok with being touched by Aaron so he pulled him into a hug. To Aarons relieve Robert allowed himself to be hugged and buried his head into Aarons chest allowing the rest of his tears to fall. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Aaron himself shedding a few tears knowing exactly what it was that was cutting Robert up inside.

 Robert was the first to pull out of the hug, but allowed Aarons hand to stay on his shoulder.

“Talk to me Rob.” Aaron told Robert quietly. Robert closed his eyes for a few seconds and then replied to Aaron.

“I’m fed up of being told that Dad would be proud of me! I keep hearing it now the wedding is coming up: Vic, Diane, even your Mum. And it hurts. I wish I could believe them when they say it to me. I wish I thought my Dad would be proud of me. But I know he wouldn’t. He didn’t want someone like me as a son. I mean he hit me when he saw me kissing another guy for goodness sake!” There was silence between the two of them for a few moments before Robert continued. “I’m sorry Aaron I shouldn’t be whinging about this to you. You had to go through far worse things than just a few lashings…”

“Don’t Robert.” Aaron said cutting him off. “What happened to me with… Gordon doesn’t invalidate what you went through Rob and don’t you ever let yourself think that. It upsets you and affects you and therefore it is important and I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about it. Vic was right- you can’t keep blocking out the memories. I know better than most. They’ll just keep festering until something triggers and then they’ll get you. Talk to me about it. Please. And look, about your Dad. I’m not going to say ‘oh he would have grown to accept you and would have been proud’ or some bullshit because I know it won’t help ya ‘cause I don’t even know if it’s even true. But I will tell you one thing: I’m so, so proud of you Robert. You’ve become a changed man in the past year and I’m so grateful for you. I meant what I said before- you’re not a disappointment. You’re amazing. I love you. I love you so damn much.” Aaron finished, pulling Robert who had begun to cry again at Aarons words, back into his chest.

“I love you too” Robert chocked out allowing himself to be cradled to Aaron, finally allowing himself the overdue breakdown about his dad.

“I know you don’t want to hear this…” Aaron said a few minutes later.

“Well don’t say it then.” Robert said curtly, bringing himself of Aarons chest but allowing him to keep his arms around him, still seeking their comfort.

“But you need to hear it Rob, I’m sorry.”

Robert let out a sigh and then motioned for Aaron to continue with what he was saying.

“You should tell Vic and Diane about your-“

“No.” Robert said cutting him off, shaking Aarons arms off him.

“Look Rob, I know you don’t want to…” Aaron said gently laying a hand on Roberts arm. “…but I really think it will be for the best. Diane and Vic will continue to talk about your Dad the way they are now and look what it has done to you and what it will continue to do to you! It’s not fair on ya Robert. And plus, after how you reacted in the pub Vic is going to know something is up. She’s going to suspect something went on between you and your Dad. And you know her. She won’t let it go. She’ll keep going on at you until she gets answers. Robert, remember when you told me to give happiness a go as I deserve it?” Robert nodded “Well guess what Rob, you deserve happiness too!”

“I am happy-“ Robert begun.

“Yeah you are Rob. I know you are.” Aaron smiled. “But you’re not as happy as you could be with this lingering over your head. Hell, your wedding day is meant to be the happiest day of your life, but you know Vic and Diane will mention your Dad. Do you really want your happiness ruined by that?”

“Obviously not. But I can’t tell them!” Robert exclaimed. “I can’t ruin their memories of Dad. Especially not Vic’s. She idolised Dad. She lost Mum when she was 6. She was 6 Aaron. I can’t let her loose Dad too.” Robert finished more quietly

“She’s already lost her Dad, Rob. She lost him when she was 14. Look I understand you might not want to tell her and upset her. I know how protective you are off her and I get it. I totally get it and you know it. I’ve been there with Liv. But Rob sometimes you have to be a little bit selfish. Look what it is doing to you! It’s making Robert Sugden sob for goodness sake!” Aaron finished, trying to lighten the mood a bit with his attempt at a joke. Robert did let out a snort as a reply. “Just tell Vic Rob. I promise you it’s for the best.”

“Tell me what?”. Aaron and Robert whipped their heads round to the doorway to see Victoria standing there, with Adam behind her, looking expectantly at Robert.

“Thanks Aaron.” Robert huffed out.

“Sorry.” Aaron replied quietly. “But Rob you really should tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Victoria asked again from the doorway. “Come on Rob, I know something is up with ya and I’m guessing it’s about Dad so tell me! I deserve to know, don’t I?”

“Fine. But you’re not going to like it. Come and sit down.”

“I’ll leave you to it” Aaron said getting up to leave. “Come on mate let’s go and get a drink.” Aaron said to Adam to give the siblings some time alone together.

“No, Aaron you’re staying here. And Adam...” Robert said gesturing to the man still standing in the doorway, “…You might as well stay and listen ‘cause Vic will just tell ya anyway so you might as well just hear it from me.” Adam nodded and walked into the room taking the seat next to Vic.

“Right well come on then Rob spit it out. What’s up with ya that made you storm out of there?” Vic asked not all too gently.

“It’s you!” Robert blurted out leaving Victoria looking shocked. “And Diane” he added on seeing Victoria’s face. “It’s you telling me constantly that Dad would me proud of me ‘cause all it does is reminds me how he wouldn’t be proud of me.”

“Oh Rob, he would be proud of ya you have to start believing that.”

“Babe.” Adam said cutting Victoria off when he saw Aaron putting his hand on Roberts arm at Victoria’s words. “Let Rob finish ‘cause I’m guessing there’s more to it.”. Robert gave Adam a small smile in thanks for shutting his wife up.

“Look Vic, the part of me that I am now embracing is the part of me, well one of them, that I know Dad hated.”

“What are you talking about Rob?” Victoria asked, sounding confused.

“Do you remember…I don’t know if you will you were 7. But do you remember that farm hand we had after….after Mum died…?” Robert asked, finishing off more soft than he began at the thought of his Mum.

“What? That fit one that suddenly disappeared?”

“Yeah…” Robert replied smiling slightly at Vic’s description of ‘the fit one’. He couldn’t deny that it wasn’t true though

“Am I about to find out what happened to him?” Victoria asked him curiously. Robert nodded in response and then proceeded to talk.

“I always thought I was straight. Actually, no I didn’t. To be honest I never gave it much thought. I never had any reason to. But then he came along and I fancied him. I didn’t really give it much thought I just acted on my feelings. Cut a long story short I got him to my room and we kissed. But then…..” Robert said hesitating. Aaron gave his knee a squeeze in assurance and to get him to continue. “…But then Dad walked in. He was so angry.” Robert said his bottom lip quivering. “He kicked him out of my room and told him he no longer had a job and then he turned to me and he…” Robert stopped not being able to continue and decided to just concentrate on the movements of Aarons hand on his leg to try and calm him down before he let too much emotion out in front of his little sister.

Aaron sensed Robert was done but he hadn’t mentioned what it actually was his Dad had done and he could see that reflected on Victoria and Adams faces so he decided he better tell them.

“Hit him.” Aaron told the two quietly.

“Oh Robert! I’m so sorry!” Victoria exclaimed tears running down her face as she jumped up and sat down next to her brother and pulled him into her embrace. Robert felt his strong façade crumble as Victoria held him and allowed a few tears to slip out. While the sibling moment was going on Aaron wiped at his eyes having become teary at hearing the story again and Adam just sat there looking shocked at what he had just heard.

Robert was the first to pull away from the sibling embrace after he had composed himself and spoke to Victoria quietly. “He couldn’t look at me for weeks. He told me it was for slacking but I knew it was bullshit. Then I had no one to talk to about it. Obviously, Dad wasn’t an option as it turned out, Andy would have taken the piss back then and you were far too young. All I wanted was to talk to Mum. She would have understood. But I couldn’t. So, I buried it and ignored that part of me for 13 years of my life and did all the things that I thought would make Dad proud. Ignored my attraction to men and just acted on my attraction to women instead. I married a rich pretty woman and played the role of family man and ran a successful business and help to bring up her psycho son. I wasn’t happy, not really, but I made myself think I was happy ‘cause that’s what Dad wanted from me so I thought that was the happiest I could be. And it was all going fine until…”

“Aaron.” Adam said simply smirking slightly.

“Exactly. Aaron came along and suddenly I knew what true love felt like and I decided: fuck Dad. Trying to make him proud wasn’t making me happy, and so I did what he leathered me for: I fell in love with a man. I never meant to, it was never meant to happen. But it did. And finally, for the first time in years I felt like myself. And that’s how I want it to continue- being myself with Aaron.” Robert finished earning himself a squeeze of the hand from Aaron.

“Rob, I’m sure Dad would have been happy that you were happy. He’d have moved with the times and accepted who you were because he’d want you to be happy. It’s all any parent wants for their kids.” Victoria told Robert, her eyes still teary.

“Vic I wish I could believe you but I can never know for sure what he would have thought of our relationship, so I can’t get closure. The only thing I know for sure is that he’s dead and so he can no longer judge me either way. With him dead I can ignore what went on. He’s not in my head 24/7 judging me and that way I can be happy. But you mentioning him all the time and especially saying he would be proud of me just brings it all back to me. So please Vic, please just stop mentioning him to me.  And if you really feel the need to say someone would be proud of me go for Mum. She would be proud of me I’m sure and she would adore Aaron. Or y’know say that you’re proud of me.” Robert finished with a hint of a smile at Victoria.

“Oh Rob of course I’m proud of ya! Look at ya you’ve turned your life around and now you’re getting married and helping to bring Liv up. Oh, come here!” Victoria said as she pulled Robert into another hug. “I love you, you idiot.” She said, kissing Roberts head as they pulled out of the hug. “Why did you never tell me? Especially with how it was effecting you. How did you manage not to shout at me the first time I said it?”

“Was tempting believe me. There’s many times though I want to shout at you.” Robert said smirking slightly. “But I didn’t want to ruin your memories of Dad.” Robert replied honestly.

“Oh Rob I’ll get over it. I still have all my happy memories with him but like you said he’s dead. But you’re not. Far from it I bloody well hope! And I’d much rather you be happy than having you protect his memory while sacrificing your happiness.”

“I was happy...” Robert said, being cut off by Aaron letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes.

“I know.” Victoria said softly. “But not as happy as you could be. That’s what I want for you.”

“Thanks.” Robert told her, genuinely meaning it.

“You going to tell Diane?” Victoria asked her brother.

“I can’t…” Robert replied tailing off.

“Robert…” Aaron began to say.

“No I mean I can’t retell that again. Not today at least.” And Aaron knew exactly how Robert felt. Telling people what happened to you was draining, and although they had both had different things happen to them in their childhood (And Aarons was objectively worse), what happened to Robert was still wrong and it had hurt him and so would be hard for him to talk about, especially after bottling it up for half his life.

“Do you want me to tell her for you? That way she’ll know but you haven’t got to keep retelling it. I mean that’s only if you want me to of course, no pressure...” Aaron asked softly.

Robert nodded his head and smiled softy at Aaron. “Yeah… That would be great. Thanks. When do you wanna….?”

“Now if you want. Get it over with. I mean as long as you’re fine with me leaving you alone…?”

“S’fine as long as you tell Diane not come over tonight. I know what she’s like she’ll want to come over and make a fuss of me and everything and I can’t be dealing with that tonight.”

Aaron nodded his head. “Right I’ll pop over now then get it done with and then I’ll be back before Liv gets back from school ‘cause I’m not gonna leave you to deal with that hurricane by yourself.”, he chuckled as he gave Robert a quick hug and peck on the cheek as he got off the sofa and made to leave.

“Wait Aaron.” Victoria began as she got off the sofa. “I think it’s wise if I go with you as well, knowing what Diane can be like…”

Aaron just nodded in reply. “Right you two will be alright left here together won’t you?” he asked Robert and Adam who were both sat on opposite sofas.

“Seriously Aaron do you think that as soon as our partners aren’t here we’re going to freak out and end up killing each other. I’ve lived in the same house as this guy and I survived the multiple shower walk ins! So, we’ll be perfectly fine bloody hell Aaron! Now go!” Adam replied to Aaron, making both Aaron and Robert chuckle.

“Right I’ll see you two later. Oh by the way Rob, Mum saw you were upset so you might be able to get a free pint off her” Aaron said with a wink as he left.

Adam waited until Victoria had closed the door behind her until he spoke. “Look Robert mate, I know we haven’t always got along great, but we both know that has changed in the past year. You’re my bro-in-law but more importantly you’re a mate now. And look, I get it if you don’t want to chat to Vic about your dad, or Aaron ‘cause…Gordan…  But if you ever want someone to talk to about it so you’re not bottling it up and then it coming out and hurting you or Aaron, you can always talk to me. I mean it.”

“Thanks.” Robert replied genuinely smiling at Adam. He was glad Adam and him had been able to strike up a friendship. Obviously, Adam was the most important person to Vic and he was Aarons best mate, so he knew he could never get close to their bond however it still meant a big deal to be mates with him. He might not admit it to anyone, but what Adam had just said to him meant a great deal and while Robert was fairly sure he would never take him up on his offer he was still grateful that the offer was there none the less.

“Welcome.” Adam replied. “Now I’m going to tell you this now and you’ll probably never hear me say it again. Can’t have people thinking I actually like Robert Sugden can I?!” Adam said chuckling. “I’m proud of ya Robert. A year ago I…well hate is a bit of a strong word, but I thought you were an utter twat. But you have completely turned yourself around. You were there for Aaron, you saved his life twice and you stepped up to the plate with Liv. You make Aaron really happy, the happiest in fact I have ever seen him and for that I’ll always be thankful. But as well as that you’ve made yourself a better person and you are finally living the life you want, not what you thought your father wanted. Vic says this is the happiest she has ever seen ya and I can tell! Happiness really suits the both of ya. And you know what: stuff your dad. It’s how you effect the people that are around you now that really matters, and let me tell ya you’re doing a fairly good job at the moment.”

“I…” Robert said struggling to hold it together at Adams words, not allowing himself to break down for the god knows what time that day, especially not with just Adam in the room. It was hard though. Adam’s words had honestly meant a great deal to him.

“Jeez I see what Aaron means about you being a soft lad.” Adam said noticing Roberts rather poor attempts to hold it together. “C’here” he told Robert pulling him into another hug (Robert was sure he had never been hugged so much before in his life). “You might as well have a hug from all three of us, and ya know saving the best till last” Robert let out a little chuckle at that comment and allowed himself to take a few deep breaths to steady himself before pulling out of Adams embrace.

“Alright?” Adam enquired, genuine concern in his voice. Robert just nodded in reply.

“Right well like Aaron said, Chas was worried about you. Again, who would have thought that a year ago?! But anyway, I’ll go and tell her you’re alright and see if I can get these free pints off her. I’ll be right back.” Adam said as he left the backroom to go back to the bar.

Robert wasn’t sure if Adam could sense he needed a few moments to compose himself, not wanting to let his guard down entirely in front of Adam, or if Adam just wanted the free booze. Either way he was grateful for the few moments he had alone to compose himself before Adam came back in.

“Wow Robert you really must have made an impression on Chas! When I told her you were alright and that we were just chatting in the backroom she practically just thrust these pints into my hands. Didn’t even need to ask!” Adam exclaimed entering back into the room.

“What can I say? I’m a reformed character!” Robert replied back, his usual smugness creeping back into his voice.

Adam let out a disbelieving laugh. “I can’t even disagree with you on that. Urgh that pains me to say it!” he said causing both men to laugh. Adam passed Robert his drink and sat down bedside him on the sofa, “So Robert...” he started, “...Tell me more about this vintage car you’ve booked then.”

 

When Aaron got back later that afternoon he entered the backroom to see his best mate and his fiancé sat next to each other on the couch laughing and chatting away. So much so that they didn’t even notice him walking in. Aaron took a few seconds to just watch them and he couldn’t keep the smile of his face. These two were two of the most important people in Aarons life and to see them getting along really meant a lot to him.

While Aaron was watching them, Vic had entered in behind him. “We better watch out!” she joked, “We have competition!”. Their laughter caused Robert and Adam to turn around and notice them standing in the doorway.

“Don’t mind us!” Aaron joked as he and Vic walked over to join their partners.

“I love you, you know.” Robert said getting up to kiss Aaron.

“I know. Love ya too” Aaron replied, as Vic stood there beaming at how happy her brother and her mate were, all thoughts of Robert and Victoria’s father banished from all their minds. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from Corrupted by McFly (which is a great song for affair era Robron-ignore that this fanfic isn't affair era at all!)  
> Alternative title was 'Dreams we have as kids all fade away, Now its not the same' which is a lyric from Don't Know Why, also by McFly, which was actually written about the lead singers Father.


End file.
